Electric vehicle supply equipment (“EVSE”) typically includes a connector that connects to, and allows for charging of, battery electric vehicles (“BEV”) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (“PHEV”) from an available source of electricity. Some types of EVSE include a courtesy light or flashlight that is integrated into the connector. However, the flashlight needs an additional conductor element in the connector to work, which in turn adds to the cost and complexity of the EVSE. In one alternative approach, batteries may be provided in the connector to supply power to the flashlight. However, batteries will eventually become depleted. Batteries also add cost, mass, and complexity to the connector. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cost-effective, lightweight connector for an electric vehicle charger having a courtesy light.